The Rogue Ghost
by Emmafakedherdeath
Summary: The newspapers have been ablaze with reports of a mysterious entity that goes around the city whispering "Boo!" in people's ears when they're walking the streets at night. The newspapers have dubbed this entity, The Rogue Ghost, but Percy Jackson thinks he just may know what, or more likely who it is. Cute and suspense-filled Nicercy slash. Rated T for bad language. Please Review!


**The Rogue Ghost**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**Summary: The newspapers have been ablaze with reports of a mysterious entity that goes around the city whispering "Boo!" in people's ears when they're walking the streets at night. The newspapers have dubbed this entity, The Rogue Ghost, but Percy Jackson thinks he just may know what, or more likely who it is. Cute and suspense-filled Nicercy slash. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm taking some time off from my sleep time to write this. It was supposed to be like, 500 words or so, but I'm proud of how its turned out. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think. Reviews make my day :)**

**Percy's POV**

It was a Saturday morning. More specifically, it was a Saturday morning in the Jackson household. Percy Jackson was seated on a chair in his kitchen, newspaper in one hand, coffee in the other.

Nobody knew how much that one cup of coffee in the morning really meant to Percy. They all just expected him to wake up and be a supercharged exploding ball of monster-destroying fury. Nope. Percy had a secret coffee machine hidden in a secret panel in his Cabin, courtesy of the Stoll Brothers. All it took was some help pulling a waterbomb prank on Clarisse (Don't ask). Anyway, at the end of the day, he was just grateful to have his cup of java.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Percy's eyes widened as he read the front page headline.

**The Rogue Ghost**

'**Citizens and local people of the city are all filing reports of a mysterious entity, now being called "The Rogue Ghost" who, reportedly, sneaks up on unsuspecting people who walk the streets after dark, and scares them by whispering "Boo", and when they turn around, no one is there. Many have said they feel like this unknown vandal is a threat to their wellbeing. Officer Sandro informs that they will do everything in their power to catch this menace, and that it will soon again be safe to walk the streets of this glorious city.**

That last bit made Percy scoff. Since when had these cops done anything else than run up the phone bills ordering takeout doughnuts? But something was definitely up.

Percy set down his coffee and focused on the article. This definitely sounded like something a bored god would do, or some stupid demigod playing pranks on the monster-blind mortals.

Now, who did he know that was "invisible", secretly a prankster (again, blame the Stolls), and had a good sense of humour? Percy may not be the saltiest piece of kelp in the coral, but he was pretty sure he knew just who this "Rogue Ghost" was. And, like any good demigod slash semi-scientist, his theory needed a proving experiment.

**BREAK**

**Percy's POV**

The night air was chilly, and the leaves danced haphazardly around the sidewalk. Percy shivered in the breeze and pulled his black trench-coat tighter around his lithe figure. Percy didn't often go for walks, not because he didn't enjoy them, he just didn't feel like broadcasting his location to every monster within the state.

Crossing the street, Percy rounded the buildings and made his way to an abandoned alley. Reaching the place he wanted to, Percy leaned back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette.

Large puffs of smoke floated from Percy's lips, curling into mini vortexes as they ascended and dispersing into the atmosphere. And Percy waited. He had set the trap, now he would wait for his victim to take the bait.

The wind picked up, and the chain fence at the end of the alley shook slightly. Maybe it was Percy's imagination, but he could've sworn that the streetlight just got dimmer.

**Mmmm**

Percy's head snapped to the left where he thought he heard the sound. For just a second he had thought that some murderously hungry monster had found him, but he knew better. The trap was sprung. Inhaling one last drag from his cigarette, Percy dropped it and crushed it underfoot before making a brisk walk back the way he came.

A few metres down the road, the next sound came.

**Perrrrrrrrrrrcy**

The voice rolled the "r", making it all the more eerie as it was lost in the wind.

Percy was trying really hard not to, be he shuddered, the voice sending shivers and chills down his spine. He would reel him in, slowly.

**Where are you going? You can't run now**

Percy's hair blew wildly around his head, but even the blind could see the smirk he was wearing. This was it, time to take the final tug. The voice spoke again. This time right behind Percy's ear.

**You can't run, you can't hide, you can only embrace your fa—**

Faster than any human eyes could follow, Percy swung around and lunged at the demigod cloaked in shadows. Shadow travelling was one thing when you had a child of the Underworld to take you where you needed to go. But trying to shadow travel by yourself, against the will of the shadowed one, was something totally ne. And probably never tried before.

As Percy launched himself through the wall of shadow, he felt his soul slipping from his body. He could feel all of his organs simultaneously be pulled in two. His blood turned to ash and his skin became flowing liquid. And then, all at once it stopped, and he was lying on top of the chest of a completely black-clad Nico di Angelo.

The sight of the dishevelled Nico was enough to make Percy's heart speed up, even though it was still recovering from the attempted shadow suicide.

Pale pink lips were slightly parted, breaths coming out in puffs of ice. Dark irises were nearly swallowed by large pupils as black as night. Onyx black curls were spread out in all directions on the pavement, like he had gelled them up.

"Where does the "Boo!" come in?" Nico stared at him, lips still parted, tongue darting out to moisten his drying lips.

"I was getting there. You should have waited, it was going to be good."

"I was tired of waiting." Nico chuckled darkly.

"You need to work on that."

"Make me."

Nico's answer was cut off as Percy crushed his lips against Nico's.

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, so, I want to dedicate this to Artistic-Chaos. Because it was her sixteenth birthday. And some ignorant piece of crap fucked her day up with their shitty review. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL GAL! I hope I can improve your day at least a bit :) **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Emmafakedherdeath**


End file.
